Building
by Saki-Rose Chan
Summary: AU: C.C. is quite amused that even if Lelouch can do everything else, building is not his forte. "Can you do that?" "Of course I can do that... Why wouldn't I?" " Because you were struggling to do it yourself before I came up here."


**AND... I come back from my recovery with a one-shot on C.C. and Lelouch! Aren't I clever? **

**Okay, truth is, you all know I was sick back in December, but this month... The new year! 2015! I caught another cold, but I wasn't really sick. I just had a headache, and guess what, for the first time in my life, I lost my voice. Like, I couldn't talk at all. I loved it and hated it at the same time. The advantage was that I didn't have to answer any questions in class and got to fall asleep and be left alone! Disadvantage was that I couldn't eat certain stuff and was labeled sick by my siblings when it came to sweets... My voice...**

**So, this one-shot is an AU and C.C. and Lelouch are married, but Lelouch is being stubborn as always and doesn't want a pregnant C.C. to help set up the baby room. Paranoid is what he is.**

**Enjoy! :)**

A young woman walked down the halls of her house, a sigh escaping her lips as she thought of what _he _was doing. She wanted to help, but he refused to even let her do anything. If he remembered the independent woman she was back in high school, he would know that she was capable of building.

Opening the door to the room she was looking for, C.C. smirked in amusement at the sight in front of her." Still trying to figure out how to put a crib together?" she asked, looking at her husband of four years in mild amusement.

Lelouch looked up from the instruction booklet in hand, sending a heated glare at his wife." I said you weren't allowed in here. You should be resting."

"I'm seven months pregnant, Lelouch. I'm not helpless." C.C. rolled her eyes, resting her hand on her round stomach." Just let me help. You've been up here for an hour."

"I told you before, I _don't _need _help_. This is a simple task. I'm just looking over the instructions thoroughly before I start building," he told her, running a hand through his messy raven hair.

The twenty-seven year old walked over to her husband and leaned over his shoulder to look at the manual." I know you're a genius, but building isn't your thing, Lelouch. What if you call Suzaku over to help you build it?" she suggested, though she knew it was futile.

"Why would I need Suzaku's help?" Lelouch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because he and Euphie have a pair of two year old twins. He knows how to do this stuff already."

Lelouch's eye twitched in irritation." Look, you already aren't supposed to be in here, so how about you leave me alone and let start building," he said, standing." Tsk. Suzaku's help? Like I need it."

C.C. crossed her arms and let out a soft sigh." Then, can I help?" she asked." I've practically done nothing around the house all day except for washing dishes and making breakfast. You won't even let me play my piano."

"You cannot help. You might hurt yourself," he answered, taking out a screwdriver from his toolbox.

"Fine," C.C. gave in, sitting on the chair in the corner of the room." I'll just sit here and entertain myself by watching you _try _and put this crib together."

"You go ahead and do that," Lelouch mumbled, _finally _starting the crib.

C.C. watched as her stubborn husband started to struggle in building the crib. Well, struggling was what he was doing the hour he had already been up here, but to actually start _building _the crib is what amused her. Lelouch was a smart person, could outsmart someone when needed, and was a pretty good writer, but... building wasn't his thing.

When they first got the crib, C.C. suggested they just get someone else to build it instead so he would have to go through the trouble of building it, but Lelouch, in all his glorious self-confidence, claimed that he could do it himself without any problem. She took his word for it and let him do it... But look where it left them.

A baby room that needed a crib to be put up, but her husband was too stubborn to get any help.

"Lelouch, are you sure you don't want me to help? If it's two of us, we could get this done faster," C.C. said, leaning on the arm of the chair." Your struggling is starting to get painful to look at.

"Be quiet, witch."

"You shouldn't call a pregnant woman names."

"You shouldn't bother a man while he's working."

C.C. sighed and started to play with a strand of hair from her ponytail." I could be able to help," she sung in a sing-song voice.

Losing his patience he had with the woman in front of him, Lelocuh slammed his stuff down on the floor in irritation." C.C... How about you come over here and do it then?"

"Okay," she shrugged, walking over to her husband and snatching the instruction manual out of his hand. She furrowed her eyebrows before she pointed to a piece." Lelouch, the first instruction is simple."

"Simple?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow, standing up and glancing over her shoulder." If it was simple, I would have not been sitting up here for an hour."

"So you admit you were struggling?" she smirked.

"N-No! What I mean is-" Lelouch started, flustered, but was cut off by his wife.

"Yes, yes, dear," she said, giving him a soft hit on his cheek while still looking down at the manual." Now, get the nails that go with it and pick up the wrench."

_How does this woman honestly think she knows what she's doing, _Lelouch thought, _I don't think I was the one who slacked off during high school._

"Now, step one, attach the left crib end to the left rear leg using the bolts and barrel nuts. Tighten with M4 Anne Wrench. Use the flathead screwdriver to hold the barrel nut in proper alignment. Repeat this on right end crib," C.C. read aloud." Can you do that?"

"Of course I can do that... Why wouldn't I?" Lelouch grumbled, starting to do what C.C. read aloud.

"Because you were struggling to do it yourself before I came in here," she replied." Seriously, this crib has the most simplest instructions I've ever read."

The raven haired man stopped his movements to glare at his wife." Just stop talking, C.C."

The pregnant woman inwardly smirked." Okay," she agreed.

After finishing the first part and repeating it on the right side, Lelouch turned to C.C." What's next?" he asked, not turning around.

Silence.

"C.C., what's next?"

Silence.

"C.C., what are you-" Lelouch stopped his sentence when he saw the smirk that was spread across the green haired woman's face." You know I meant to stop talking at that moment, C.C."

Silence.

Inwardly groaning, he stood up and took the book from her." What do I have to do to get you to talk again?" he grumbled.

She shrugged, ignoring the fact that they _really _needed this crib built. She would answer his question, but she knew this was a trick to get her to talk. Of course, there was nothing she wanted since pizza wasn't so appetizing to her while she was pregnant. Which... when they found that out, Lelouch almost thought she had a terminal illness.

"Talk, C.C.,"

The green haired woman ran two pinched fingers together and ran them across her lips as if she were zipping them closed.

"Fine, I'll make you talk," Lelouch announced.

C.C. raised an eyebrow in confusion, but not before a pair of lips were placed over hers, surprising the young woman. Much to C.C.'s chagrin, he pulled away before she could respond back. A light blush spread over her cheeks." You didn't have to do that."

Lelouch smirked, placing the manual back in her hands." I got you to talk, though, didn't I?"

"Let's just get back to building," she muttered before saying the next instructions out loud." Attach the back rail to the assemblies from step one using the c7x80mm bolts and barrel nuts. Tighten with wrench. Use the screwdriver to hold the barrel nut in proper alignment."

"Whose idea was it to come up with instructions like this? No one makes it this complicated to make a crib!"

"You mean to tell me that you could do a whole page of college Algebra, but building a crib is a challenge for you?" C.C. raised an eyebrow at her husband, shaking her head." Your mind works in a weird way, my dear husband."

"Witch," he muttered, struggling to do as the instructions had said.

Watching her husband's struggle, she walked over to him and said," Let me help. What you're supposed to do is-"

"C.C... I'd really appreciate it if you went out."

"Why?"

"Because I'm losing my concentration and you really aren't helping with all the talking you're doing."

"But-"

"Leave, C.C."

"Lelouch, I'm just trying to-"

_"Leave."_

The green haired woman groaned, in no way happy that she just got kicked out of _their _unborn child's room. Before exiting the room, she said," Fine. But if you have no idea what you're doing, don't come to me for help."

He gave her a slight glare before grumbling," I won't. When you come back, it'll be done."

"I'm allowed to come back when I want, though you just kicked me out?"

"When I come get you, woman."

Leaving the room, she thought, _I give him another hour before he comes to me and ask for help._

As C.C. thought, Lelouch did come back a hour later, but he had a look of satisfacation on his face. She looked up from the book she was reading, asking," Did you finish?"

"Want to come see it?"

"Do I _want _to come see it?"

Lelouch glared at his wife, running a hand through his hair." You have to make everything complicated, don't you?" he asked, watching her stand up.

"Hmm," she walked past him," That's what wives are supposed to do, am I right?"

"Can you not say something smart for once in your life?" seeing C.C. opening her mouth to answer, Lelouch quickly added," Don't answer that."

"You're no fun," she pouted, opening the door to the room once they arrived. She tilted her head to the side, surprised at the sight in front of her." _You _did _this_?"

Lelouch was going to ignore the fact that she sounded so surprised that he actually built something. He's built things before.. it just never took him this short amount of time to do it... And yes. He could admit that he was being stubborn like a child earlier when he refused to let her help. Of course, he wouldn't say that out loud or C.C. would definitely have something to say,

"Yes, I did this." Lelouch decided this answer would be fine.

She observed the white crib, looking at it up and down and top and bottom. She touched it to make sure it was steady, and to her surprise, it was." Wow... You did a good job, Lelouch. I didn't think you could do it to be honest."

He gave her a flat look." Such encouraging words, C.C.," he mumbled sarcastically.

C.C. laughed, shaking her head." Really, though. It's really nice. I guess you didn't need my help," she admitted.

"What made you doubt I could?" the raven haired man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You really want me to list all the times you tried to build or _fix _something and you utterly failed?" C.C. asked him, an amused smile appearing on her list.

"No."

"Then your question is answered, my dear," she smirked, patting him on top of his head.

Looking around the room, C.C. sighed." Now that this is out of the way, though, you think you can do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Could you be a nice husband and tell me what the heck happen to your hands?" she looked at his bruised hands; the left one had scratches while the right one had a open cut running along his fingers.

Lelouch gave her a sheepish look." Remember when you heard crashes earlier and I told you not to come up?"

"And you screamed in frustration?"

"Yeah, that... You don't want to know..."

"I'm not even going to ask how it happen," she sighed." And just so you know, next time it takes you this long to make something, you're either calling Suzaku or I'm helping."

"Yes, C.C..."

"You know," she smiled, pinching his cheeks," You are too cute for words. Oh, one thing."

"What?"

"I decided the baby's middle name will be Elizabeth," she announced.

"But that's your middle name," Lelouch said in confusion.

"I know," C.C. smiled," But she will be more like me if she looks more like you. So, with Elizabeth as her middle name, we both have the initials C.E.L."

Lelouch chuckled." C-E-L. Celeste Elizabeth Lamperouge. I like that name." he smiled.

"You're supposed to," she said, poking his chest." If you didn't, too bad. Though, I did like the other name we thought of for her too."

"Pepper, C.C., as in Pepperoni Pizza, is not happening."

"You're no fun."

**Well, then, I hoped you enjoyed that. And don't skim pass this! It's important! If you've read Mute Love, anyway... Sadly, Mute Love will be put on hold for a while. Not a hold where I don't update the story for five years and then come back to it. The hold where until I get more of the story together. I know what's going to happen. Like I know what's going to happen at the end and a couple of chapters before the end, but I need what's in the middle; what's in between the beginning and ending of the story. Sorry, guys...  
**

_**BUT**_ **until then, ****I will be coming out with a new story until I update that one. The pending title is called The Demon Knight... And yes, it might sound corny, but I did say pending, didn't I? Anyway, that's all. Also, yes, I know they're some mistakes in here, but that's because I didn't have anyone beta-read it.  
**

**On that note, Read and Review! :)**


End file.
